User blog:Metroid101/Adminship
I am applying for Adminship, however, my essay will be set up than the normal way, but It will stay close. My essay will come soon, right now I am busy, so expect it later ;) ... However, for now, please tell if I would make a good admin, since Troycool isn't telling me much :( ... NVM, Just became an Admin on another wikia... and i'm doing a decent job so, I'll try out for adminship. Usual Paragraph Setup Paragraph 1 *Who are you? *When did you join? *When and why did you think about being promoted? Paragraph 2 *How much do you know about Godzilla, King Kong, etc *What kind of edits do you do? *Do you have full confidence in your edits? Paragraph 3 *How will you use your new skills? *Do you think you can manage this responsibility? *What separates you from other people who want to become administrator? *Closing comments I will change it up a bit to make it less cheesy xD Admin Application Hello I am ''Metroid101'', I joined Wikizilla because I LOVE Godzilla and Daikaiju Movies. I remember watching the Godzilla 1998 movie, I was amazed at how can such creature can destroy cities like that. I eventually got a bunch of Godzilla movies for Christmas that year (like 10 LOL) I then, I fell in love with the japanese monster. I hope I will get promoted soon because this wikia will need help with re-sizing of templates and photos. What can I do for Wikizilla I know a lot about Godzilla, I'm not an informative book but I at least know his size in every generation. However, knowing Godzilla isn't the point of being an Admin, being an Administrator is about what kind of edits you can do. I created the Monsters page and I helped the Godzilla (2012 film) a lot. The Godzilla 2012 was only a paragraph with rumours and no citations, then I came along and it is a factual article and contains a lot of information. Due to this, my edits are very helpful and I am fully confident that the wikia will need them. Administrator Skills I am an admin of a wikia based on a Lost Fanfiction, I have very good contributions over there because I expand articles and I make as much articles that I can. I manage my new skills over there by telling vandals that if they vandal more than once, a block is going happen, if they get blocked 3 times without making up for it, they get banned. However, I have never banned or blocked anyone because they usually follow my warning. Also I try to delete articles that aren't needed, I have noticed that on this wikia that there are a lot of articles that serve no purpose. The articles I am referring to ones like this, this article doesn't even have decent info and it can't even have decent info because there are no Pteranodon's confirmed to be in the Godzilla series. There is an exception with Rodan but, Rodan is so different than a Pteranodon so if I become an admin, I will make the article work or I will delete it. Also, our wikia was experiencing commenting malfunctions, I fixed it by contacting the Wikia Community and they our wikia a fix. What makes me stand out as an admin that other I am the only one applying so I can't make an edit point on this. Closing Comments I am a hardcore Godzilla Fan I love this wikia very much and I want to stand out than other. I will try to unite all users here from admins, to blogger even to the tiny contributor. So please, make me an admin of Wikizilla so that this wikia can have a patrolling admin that is on everyday looking over edits. Category:Blog posts